Escaflowne II: Warriors of Legend
by Renzie
Summary: Just a small Author's note.
1. Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne, but boy I wish I did.  
  
Note: This is a segual to the escaflowne movie. I have always wanted to do one. This is the prologue. Hitomi returns to gaea with some friends, and they try to save the world from certain doom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nescides  
  
Prologue  
  
Destiny  
  
  
  
Often, I have been thinking.....  
  
Like, was my life all that important,  
  
Or, was it just a small, worthless peice of something far greater....  
  
I don't know what to think antmore,  
  
One moment, my heart is finally at peace,  
  
Then again, my heart could've been thrown into chaos.....  
  
Why? Why was I torn away from my heaven?  
  
Why was I thrown back into this hell?  
  
Why can't destiny let me be?  
  
Then, there is this girl that I keep seeing in my dreams,  
  
She reaches out to me, I try to reach out to her, but then, she just disappears,  
  
Why must destiny torment my heart so?  
  
I wish I knew how to prove to that girl that I love her,  
  
But, this voice keeps telling me, 'A grim future awaits you if you take her hand,'.....  
  
Yet, regardless the warnings, the future does not scare me at all....  
  
I reach out and take her hand,  
  
And, with it, I grasp my destiny,  
  
And, once again, I'm thrown into the chaos of this world, the world I must protect from destruction,  
  
Gaea......  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Note: yeah I know its short, but its just the prologue. My chapters tend to be very long. Oh, and these are thoughts of one of the important characters in the story, see if you can guess who, I bet you won't get it right.  
  
Review  
  
Flames will be use to burn smores. 


	2. Voices

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne, don't own a lot of things. But I do own all my characters, and maybe Van, Allen, and the Dragonslayers.  
  
Note:  
  
Renzi:*waves little escaflags* joy joy I got a review! and no, its not van, but that doesn't mean he's not in this fic.  
  
Van: you better put me in this fic, or your mom will kill you.  
  
Renzi: *sighs* that's what I get for having a van obsessed mother  
  
Ren's mom: at least I don't like a character that doesn't speak at all  
  
Renzi: can I please start the fic?  
  
Van & Ren's mom: okay  
  
Renzi: thank you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~  
  
Prolude 2  
  
~~  
  
It all started a year ago. That's when Hitomi first when to Gaia. Gaia, a world with lush, green forests, open plains, and unbelievable beauty. Gaia was also a world imersed in blood, violence, and Death.  
  
Hitomi was your normal Japanese schoolgirl. She was 15 at the time when she first went to the war-torn world. It all started during a time when her heart was filled with grieth, lost hope, and sadness. She began to push her friends and all who tried to help her away, and soon she had only herself.  
  
One fateful day, she wished to disappear, to vanish and never return. She got her wish. A man cloaked in black appeared before her and offered to take her away, away from the pains and sorrows of her world. She did not want to go at first, but the man spoke two words and she was drawn to him.  
  
"Wing Goddess"  
  
Hitomi was then engulfed in water, and pulled into another world, Gaia. She found herself confined within an ancient machine. The chest of the machine split in two, and she fell out and landed on a young warrior-king.  
  
"My name is Van, I will do your bidding," (Renzie's Mom: *Drools* Renzie: Mom! Not on my computer!)  
  
Hitomi became close with Van, and togethe the faced many challanges, hardships, and dangers. Their relationship soon grew into a love that couldn't be broken. When Hitomi was kiddnapped by the Dragonslayers, Van saved her. When Hitomi fell into the casim, Van caught her. When Van was bleeding to death, Hitomi stayed by his side.  
  
Then, the man in black appeared again, Folken. He asked Hitomi to give the ancient armor, but she refused. Van then appeared and protected Hitomi. Angered by his brother's interference, Folken vanished, and the ground began to shake.  
  
Out of the darkness rose a blood red armor, the Alseides. The crimson terror began to destroy the city of Torushina without mercy. Van and Hitomi could only watch with fear. Then, against Hitomi's will, the white dragon armor, Escaflowne, descended. Thinking that he could use the ancient armor to defeat the Alseides, Van climbed into the Escaflowne.  
  
"Escaflowne! You may take my blood now!"  
  
Hitomi pleaed Van not to use the Escaflowne, but he did not listen. She could do nothing as the ancient armor drilled into Van's neck and drain him of his blood.  
  
A mighty battle was waged between the two armors, and soon Van came out to be the victor. But the armor soon took control, and turned black. The dark giant made its way twords Folken's castle, destroying anything and everything that laid in its path. Only Hitomi had the curage to stand in its way. She spoke out to Van, asking him to stop, and her words reached him.  
  
The Escaflowne returned to it's original state, but began to change. Soon, the mighty armor rose into the sky, in the form of a dragon, with Van and Hitomi on its back. It flew twords Folken's castle. Once inside, Van and Hitomi came face to face with Folken. Many blows were delt, and in the end, Folken fell.  
  
Van and Hitomi returned to the Adom village that helped them when Van got hurt. Van took Hitomi to watch the sunset, and as they watched, Hitomi heard Sola's song echoing throughout the sky. White wings spread from Hitomi's back, and with a gentle wind, she vanished. Hitomi returned to the Mystic Moon..  
  
Hitomi thought her journey to Gaia was but a dream, but deep in her heart, she knew it was real. She continued on with her life, and Gaia and Van became only a memory that she treasured. To her, the story had ended. But, where one story ends, a new one begins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Escaflowne II: Warriors of Legend~  
  
~Book I: Revival of the Nescides~  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Voices  
  
~~  
  
Hitomi slowly walked down the sidewalk, her bag over her shoulder. It has been at least a year since she first went to Gaia. That was all she thought about these days, Gaia, and Van. But they were just a memory to her now. A story that had ended. It as though it was all a dream, but was all too real. Thoughts of Van still lingered in her mind. She wondered if he was doing okay. She wondered if Gaia had finally found peace. Peace, yah, right. In her wildest dreams. As long as there's life, there's war, there's death.  
  
Hitomi continued down the sidewalk, cars passing by. Something caught her eye just then. A flash of light. Hitomi glaced across the street, and her green eyes met with a pair of haunting sapphire eyes of a young man. Hitomi stared at him and he stared right back. He quite strange looking. He wore strange, white robes and had long, light-violet hair with tints of lime-green highlights.  
  
Hitomi thens noticed that the young man was holding something in his hands. He held a bloodied sword in his right hand, and a blood soaked head of a boy in his left. Hitomi looked closer at the head. It was being held by its raven-black hair, and its brown eyes were wide open. It suddenly hit Hitomi.  
  
"V....Van?!" she stuttered.  
  
It was Van's head that the sapphire-eyed man held. A cold smile played across the strangers lips. A car passed by him, and he vanished.  
  
Hitomi shook her head. Her mind was playing tricks on her again, for that wasn't the first time she saw that image. For the past month, she had seen the same image in her dreams. The bloodied sword, Van's blood soaked head, the sapphire-eyed stanger, they all appear every night upon a burning landscape.  
  
Hitomi pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She had to get to school, she had no time to be thinking about her nightmares. She continued down the sidewalk, and the school quickly came into view. Her pace sped up, eager to get to her classes and get her mind off Gaia and Van.  
  
'Wing Goddess.....'a mysterious voice chimed.  
  
Hitomi spun around. No one was there. "I could have sworn some one just called me Wing Goddess," she said.  
  
That's what brought her to Gaia in the first place. Some man appeared before her, and called her Wing Goddess. Wing Goddess, a name she did not wish to be called anymore. After so many people died, it was her fault. If only she hadn't came to Gaia, then all those people would still be alive.  
  
'No.....Don't blame yourself......'  
  
Hitomi looked around frantically, still she was alone. That voice was different from the first. It was as if it had read her thoughts. Hitomi shook her head. "I better get to school," she said to herself, and hoped that those voices would let her be. She ran down the sidewalk leaving the voices behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were three figures standing in a dark room. One, sat in a chair, feet propped up on a table. The other two kneeled before a large crystal that sat on the floor. An image of Hitomi could be seen within the stone. The first of the two, a girl, began to speak, "Wing Goddess....."  
  
Hitomi looked around. The second figure, a young boy, heard her thoughts, that it was her fault that those people died. "No.... Don't blame yourself," he said.  
  
The girl beside him gave him an awkward stare. Her gaze then returned to Hitomi, who was running away. "She did not answer our call, Lord," the girl said loudly, hoping the man in the chair heard her.  
  
The man stood up. "I know," he said with a growl. He walked up to the pair, who began to tremble before him. He smiled at their fear. "I am not mad at you, Phoenix," he said to the girl. He then turned to the young boy, "But you," he said as he grabbed the boy by the collar of he shirt and lifted him of the ground, "It's you I am not happy with,"  
  
"What do you mean?" the boy asked.  
  
The man threw him to the ground, "You know what you did,"  
  
"What did I do?" the boy asked.  
  
The man kicked the boys side, "Don't act stupid, I know you can hear peoples thoughts,"  
  
The boy just stared at the floor. "I cannot help it,"  
  
"Just make sure you don't do it again!" the man growled.  
  
The boy kneeled down before him. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, brother,"  
  
The man kicked the young boy across the room, "You do not deserve to be my brother, you are to call me Lord Tyler, understand, shrimp?"  
  
The boy struggled to stand, "Yes Lord Tyler,"  
  
"Good, now try to call her here again,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No way, you're telling me you haven't found a date for the dance yet, Kyra?"  
  
"The perfect guy is hard to find, Gabriel,"  
  
"Hard to find? Kyra, the hottest guys in our grade hit on you every day, and you're telling me their not perfect?"  
  
"It's just that special person I have been waiting for hasn't come along yet,"  
  
"Kyra, If you don't get a boyfriend soon, you'll end up like Hitomi,"  
  
"There's no way I sink down to her level, talking about a fantasy boyfriend,"  
  
"Yo, pipe down, her she comes,"  
  
Hitomi entered the classroom, her usual gloomy look on her face. She looked at Kyra and Gabriel, the prettiest girls in the school. Gabriel was a tall girl with long, black hair and dark eyes, like all the other Japanese girls. Kyra looked a lot different from Gabriel. To tell the truth, she look a lot diffent from all the other girls in the school. Kyra was American, the only American in the whole school. Her skin was paler than the others, and had ocean-blue eyes and bright, blonde hair. She was actually the only blonde in the school. Kyra and her father moved to Japan a year ago. After being there only a year, she became widely popular.  
  
Hitomi continued to stare at the two. She knew they were making fun of her. She could tell from the grins on their faces. What was worse was that she sat near them. It's hard to believe that Kyra and Gabriel use to be her best friends. But that all changed after she returned from Gaia. Kyra and Gabriel were the first two people Hitomi told about Gaia to. Big mistake. The two girls began to think Hitomi went mental when she continued to insist that Gaia was real. The teasing grew worse with each passing day. Their friendship became only a memory. A memory, like Van.  
  
Hitomi sat down at her desk. She knew what was coming next.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi, how's Van?" Gabriel joked.  
  
"Yay, did he fight Dilandau lately?" Kyra giggled.  
  
Hitomi shut her eyes, and tried to push out their laughter. ~Please, will they just go away~ She thought to herself.  
  
'Wing Goddess.....' the mysterious voices said again.  
  
Hitomi covered her ears. "Please go away," she whispered as the laughter stabbed into her.  
  
'Come back, Wing Goddess.....'  
  
Hitomi cringed. "Go away," she said a little louder, the laughter lowering in pitch.  
  
'Come back, to Gaia.....'  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!" Hitomi cried. She then opened her eyes and looked around, everyone was staring. Kyra and Gabriel had looks of shock on their faces. But those shocked looks soon turned into wrinkled grins. They let out the laughter they were trying desperatly to hold back. The two were now laughing their socks of. Hitomi got up and ran out of the room, paying no head to the teacher's protest. ~Please leave me alone~  
  
'Return to him.....'  
  
~No~  
  
'Return to Van...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review!  
  
No flames! 


	3. The Phoenix's Song

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne. I do own my characters and the song "I Cry".  
  
Note: Nope, the character in the prologue is not Van or Dilandau, but keep guessing. And I don't like Celena. The character I like actually has one line in the show and that is "Damn". Any who, here is another fruit of my poetic talent, the song 'I cry', which is sung by my character Phoenix in this chappy. ^_^ happy reading.  
  
  
  
"I Cry"  
  
Do you hear their plee?  
  
Do you feel their pain?  
  
Can't you see,  
  
Or to you its some game?  
  
  
  
This world is dying,  
  
Look in your heart for what's true,  
  
My child, stop lying,  
  
Or esle you'll never make it through.  
  
  
  
The inocent die,  
  
Their lives vain,  
  
Please tell me why,  
  
Why you don't feel their pain?  
  
  
  
Please, hear my call,  
  
My dear child, return to us soon,  
  
Before to darkness the light falls,  
  
And all hope is in rune.  
  
  
  
These tears that are in my eyes,  
  
Are what's left of my hope,  
  
Why won't this world realize?  
  
You are our hope.  
  
  
  
I spread my wings,  
  
And look to the skies.  
  
Watching for you and waiting,  
  
Till it comes my day to die.  
  
  
  
Do you hear their plee?  
  
Do you undrstand why?  
  
Do you hear me?  
  
For this world, I cry..........  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legendary Warriors: Book I  
  
Nescides  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Phoenix's Song  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi stood infront of the rest room mirror for at least 2 hours. She stood there, staring at her tear stained face, not caring a bit if she missed her classes. Anything to get away from their laughter, yet anything to stay wher she was. She didn't want to go back that place. She didn't want to go back to the killing, the sorrow, the anger, yet those voices continued to hack at her mind.  
  
'Please, Wing Goddess.........'  
  
"No.........."  
  
'Come back.......'  
  
"I don't want to...."  
  
'We need you.........'  
  
"I can't.........."  
  
'Van needs you...........'  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes, and tried to force the voices away. "Go away," she growled.  
  
'He shall surly die if you do not return......'  
  
Hitomi's eyes shot open. ~Van's going to die?!~  
  
'Yes, but with your help, you might be able to stop his death.....'  
  
Hitomi stared strait into the mirror in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked the voices.  
  
Hitomi's image in the mirror began to ripple, like the surface of a lake. Her reflection soon was replaced by the faces of a young girl and little boy. Hitomi jumped in shock, but then settled down.  
  
The girl was about the age of 14. She was very thin and pale, and her light-brown hair reached past her waist. Her eyes stood out the most, for they were an gostly white, almost seemingly crystal like. They cast back Hitomi's refection like a mirror, and seemed to be staring straight into her heart.  
  
The boy, on the other hand, looked less ghostly, and vaguely fimiliar. He was no older than ten years of age. He had waste length, dark-brown hair, which framed his tan face and lilac eyes. Those eyes of his. They seemed so sad, and had a tint of red to them. He must have been crying.  
  
"We are the keepers of the Divine Prophecy," The pale girl said, barely moving her lips at all.  
  
"Divine Prophecy? What's the Divine Prophecy?" Hitomi asked the two.  
  
"The Divine Prophecy is a legend past down from a millenia ago that tells of you, the Wing Goddess' return to Gaea," the boy said.  
  
"What do I to do with this Divine Prophecy?" Hitomi asked.  
  
The girl shut her crystal-clear eyes, "The great spirt of the sea shall soon arise, and once again, it will be the Wing Goddess' choice whether or not if this world is to come to an end,"  
  
Hitomi stared long and hard at the two. ~Sould I go, it seems like they really need me. And Van might be in danger.~ She thought to her self.  
  
The crystal-eyed girl smiled. "I shall come for you when the Star of Ice awakens, till then farewell," She then disappeared, along with the young boy.  
  
"Wait!" Hitomi cried, "What do you mean 'when the Star of Ice awakens'? When is that?"  
  
Hitomi yelled loudly, but the voices never responded.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The crystal-eyed girl rose from her postition before the giant crystal, a smile steadily creeping across her face. She walked over to the man sitting at the table, feet promped up on top of it. She bowed down onto one knee. "Lord Tyler," she said.  
  
The dark figure looked at her. "What is it, Phoenix," he growled.  
  
"Sir," she said with a tint of fear in her voice, "The Wing Goddess shall be in your hands soon,"  
  
Tyler grinned, "Well done, Phoenix. When is she coming?"  
  
"I will bring her here, when night falls in her world," the girl said.  
  
Tyler's mood quickly changed. "That's to long, I want her here now,"  
  
"I know your desire for the power of the spirit, my lord, but it is impossible for me to turn time," she said.  
  
"I know, you can't turn time, you're only a Valkyre, and Valkyre's don't have that kind of power,"  
  
Phoenix looked up into his eyes. "I do know that Lumerians can control time, arn't you a Lumerian, my Lord?"  
  
"My father didn't teach me that power, but he did teach it to Devlin," Tyler said, looking twards the small boy who sat next to Phoenix. He was playing with a small charm that he wore around his neck.  
  
"Devlin is still young, Lord. What if something went wrong? Why don't you ask your other brother, D-"  
  
Tyler grabbed a lock of Phoenix's hair, and pulled her to the ground. "NEVER SAY THAT WEAKLING'S NAME IN MY PRESENCE!!!!!" he roared.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Lord, I shall never speak of him again," she cried.  
  
Tyler released Phoenix and looked up. Devlin was staring at them.  
  
"What are you staring at, whelp?" Tyler growled.  
  
"You want me to speed up time in the Wing Goddess' world, don't you?"  
  
"That's right, so get to it,"  
  
"Yes Lord Tyler," the small boy said, closing his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi stared at her reflection. Was what she just saw real? Hitomi didn't know what to think any more. Ever since she went to Gaea, nothing surprised her anymore.  
  
'Shan, nux, syer, ruh.......'  
  
Hitomi spun around. "Who's there?"  
  
'Yan, daru, sai isis.......'  
  
Just then then the bathroom door opened, and in came the janitor. He looked up and saw Hitomi. "Well, little lady. What are you doing here at such a late hour?"  
  
Hitomi was puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's 9:00pm, little missy. Shouldn't you be at home?"  
  
~9:00pm, it can't be that late!~ Hitomi went to the door. "I was just leaving," she said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hitomi stared at the ground as she left the school. It was like time itself sped forward while she spoke to those two strange people. They didn't even tell her their names. ~Just who were they?~  
  
Little did Hitomi know, her every move was being watched.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Freak of nature at twelve o'clock," Gabriel chimed, her black hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Gee, what took her so long," Kyra grubled, "She has been in there for hours,"  
  
The two have been sitting there since school ended. They were out of their school uniforms and in their usual atire. The two had a devious plan on how to embarass Hitomi. Kyra brought a few eggs with her to school. When the bell rang, they would hide on the school roof, right above the entrence, and egg Hitomi when she came out. But, Hitomi took longer than they had exected.  
  
"Well, let's egg her," Kyra said, making a grab for the eggs.  
  
Gabriel grabbed the outstretched arm. "No Kyra, let's have fun with her first," she said with an evil grin.  
  
"I catch your drift," Kyra said grinning back.  
  
The two gathhered up their belongings, and tailed Hitomi in the darkness.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hitomi looked around the school yard. It was very quiet and very dark that night. No animals were making a sound. Hitomi looked up. There wasn't a star in the sky.  
  
A sudden sound made Hitomi jumped.  
  
"Garrrrrgggg........."  
  
"W-who's there?" Hitomi stuttered.  
  
"GAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
Hitomi began to shiver. "Go away,"  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A barrage of eggs began to hit Hitomi. She began to run twards a shrine that was across the street from the school.  
  
Laughter could be heard when Hitomi was out of sight. Kyra and Gabriel emerged from some bushes, eggs in hand, and laughing their heads off.  
  
"That was so much fun," Gabriel laughed.  
  
"That girl is such a wuss, she cracks me up every time," Kyra said leaning on a pole for support.  
  
"Hey, let's follow her and drive her insane some more," Gabriel suggested.  
  
Kyra could only nod in agreement, and they took off after the teriffied Hitomi.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hitomi brushed passed from bushes when she ran, but stopped when she relized that what she heard was not a bunch of animals. "Kyra and Gabriel," she growled. The two covered her head to toe in egg. "I wish those two would just disappear and leave me alone,"  
  
A sudden brisk wind picked up, and blew around Hitomi. When it settled down, Hitomi looked around. "That was strange," she said to herself. Her eyes wondered to the black skies, where a glimmer of light caught her attention. It was a blue star, the only star shining in the sky. "Would you look at that," she said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kyra tried her best not to giggle, but couldn't help it. Gabriel would have to constantly hit her over the head to shut her up. They slowly neared Hitomi, who was staring at the sky. Kyra was fiddling with the egg in her hand, eager to throw it. A speck of white suddenly fell upon her nose. Kyra wiped it off, but two more fell in its place. "Stupid snow," she growled.  
  
"Snow?" Gabriel asked. Specks of white came into vision. "It can't be snowing, its the middle of July,"  
  
The snow began to fall quickly. Soon a cover of white dust covered the ground.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful," Hitomi said, gazing at the star, blissfully unaware of the snow.  
  
'Do you hear their plee?' a voice sang in the night.  
  
Hitomi turned around, "What?"  
  
'Do you feel their pain?'  
  
Hitomi looked around, "Who's there?"  
  
'Can't you see,'  
  
"Kyra, Gabriel, if thats you, quit it!"  
  
'Or to you its some game?'  
  
~That voice..~ Hitomi thought.  
  
'This world is dying,  
  
Look in your heart for what's true,'  
  
~That girl in the mirror.......~  
  
'My child, stop lying,  
  
Or esle you'll never make it through.'  
  
  
  
Hitomi slowly walked in the direction from which the voice was coming from. ~She's calling......~  
  
'The inocent die,  
  
Their lives vain,  
  
Please tell me why,  
  
Why you don't feel their pain?'  
  
Hitomi began to run and disappeared.  
  
'Please, hear my call,  
  
My dear child, return to us soon,  
  
Before to darkness the light falls,  
  
And all hope is in rune.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyra and Gabriel stared at each other. "Like, what's going on?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"I don't kow, but I'm gonna find out," Kyra said following Hitomi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'These tears that are in my eyes,  
  
Are what's left of my hope,  
  
Why won't this world realize?  
  
You are our hope.'  
  
  
  
Hitomi came to a lake, and a lone figure stood in the center. It was the crystal-eyed girl. She smiled as Hitomi came into view.  
  
'I spread my wings,  
  
And look to the skies.  
  
Watching for you and waiting,  
  
Till it comes my day to die.'  
  
Hitomi stood there, staring staight in those clear eyes.  
  
'Do you hear their plee?'  
  
The water in the lake began to ripple.  
  
'Do you undrstand why?'  
  
The water reared uo into the sky, casting a shadow over the shrine.  
  
'Do you hear me?'  
  
The wave came down upon Hitomi and swept through the trees.  
  
'For this world, I cry..........'  
  
The water then returned to the lake and nothing of the shrine was left. The shrine itself, and every living creature in the area was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Okay this is the only story I will be updating, I am currently testing in school and will not be able to post any new chapters for any of my stories for two weeks, sorry, blame the school system. Dilly-sama will show up in later chapps. Tell me what you think of "I Cry,". I entered it in a poetry contest at my school and it won 3rd place. I've had it for awhile. I am also writing a fantasy story, and I'm gonna try to get it published. ^_^ Wish me luck.  
  
Read Review.  
  
No Flames  
  
Dilandau: Aww..... but I like fire....... 


	4. Gaia: A World at War

Discliamer: I don't own Escaflowne. But I do own the world. Mwhahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Note: Warning- the contents of this chapter has alot of blood. ^_^ Oh, and Dilly appears in the next chapter. ^_^  
  
All Dilly fans: YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Renzie: Yay I know, about damn time. Oh, and I changed the title of the story, I like the new one much better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Escaflowne II: Warriors of Legend  
  
Book I: Revival of the Nescides  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Gaia: A World at War  
Pools of blood stained the ground as the battle raged on. Both the bodies of Austurian and Diez soldiers littered the ground. The clash of steal echoed into the night, as did the cries of pain, anger, and death. The Austurians were losing badly, many of its soldiers were cut down by Diez's advanced weaponry, but they were not willing to give up.  
  
Van let out a cry as he sliced a Diez soldier in half. Blood stained his face and was smeared on the blade of his sword. He continued to slash at his enemies as they came upon him like a swarm. One Diez tried sneaking up on Van from behind, but Van spun around and impaled him through the heart. The soldier slid of the blade and fell to the ground, creating a pool of crimson of his own. Van then returned to the battle, cutting down the Diez one by one. Van was able to see Allen from the place were he fought. Allen was having a hard time fighting off the Diez that surrounded him. Van spun around wielding his sword, and took out five Diez at once, then he ran up to Allen, and struck down a Diez that came at him from behind. Allen and Van were soon fighting back to back, striking down as many enemies as they could.  
  
"You know, this would be a lot easier if King Aston allied with Selencia!" Van shouted to Allen over the battle.  
  
"Ha, getting the Selencians to join us would take a miricle!" Allen laughed.  
  
The battle continued on, the two armies destroying the land they rampaged on. Soon the cries of Asturians lifted above the battle. "RUN, THE DIEZ HAVE A DRAGON!!!!!!!!!" the Asturian soldiers cried as they retreated into a near by forest.  
  
Van and Allen remained on the bloody battle field. They exchanged nervous glances. "Do you think it is true, that Diez found a way to revieve dragon fossils?" Van asked.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it, Diez has very advanced technology," Allen said grimmly as loud stomps could be heard.  
  
Many of the Diez soldiers moved away as the towering beast came into view. The dragon was huge, it was about as big as one of Diez's floating ships, which is very big. It had a long serpent like neck, and its head had razor sharp teeth, and yellow eyes. Its wing were closed at its side as it stomped in on all four legs. It's scales were a bloody red, as were its blood stained claws. It let out a bellowing roar, and glared at Van and Allen.  
  
"I believe we should retreat like the others, Van," Allen said, "There is no way we will be able to beat this thing."  
  
"I agree, let's go!" Van said as the two retreated into the forest.  
  
The Dragon roared and followed them, but lost sight of them in the thick forest. It slashed its claws around knocking down trees.  
  
Van and Allen continued to run, hoping that none of the Diez soldiers followed them. They soon came to a log cabin covered in vines. It was the secret base for the Asturian army. It might look small on the outside, but inside there was a passage that lead down into an enormous underground base. Van and Allen opened the door to the cabin and closed it behind them as they went in. Allen then kneeled down and opened a hiddend door in the floor, and climbed down a lader that lead to the torch lit, underground halls. Van followed and shut the door as he did. The underground base was huge, large enough to house the 50,000 men of the Asturian army, but now only houses the 400 that remained from that last battle. Van and Allen walked sullenly to the meeting room, where a meeting was currently being held.  
  
"We cannot continue like this!" one man cried, "We have lost more than half our men, we must surrender!"  
  
"Never!" another cried, "We can't surrender to those fiends!"  
  
"If we don't fight them, who will!" an older man cried, "Who will stand up to them?"  
  
The arguement continued until a short, young man came running in with a scroll in hand. He ran to Allen. "General," he said.  
  
"Yes, Brian," Allen said.  
  
"Sir, we have just been sent a message from the Selencian empire, I think you sould read it," Brian said, handing Allen the scroll.  
  
Allen read the scroll, he then walked to the middle of the room a faced the men who were there. "We have just recieved word from the Selencians," he announced, "The princess of Selencia has just gone missing. Emperor Sele believes that the Diez Empire is behind her disappearence. He has agreed to asist us in our struggle in hopes of getting his dauther back,"  
  
A flood of whispers filled the room. Many were relieved that the Selencian army would soon be joining them in their struggle. Surely, the war with Diez would end soon with the Selencian Empire at their side.  
  
Allen returned to Van, and handed the scroll Brain who stood by his side. "Has King Aston seen this yet? asked Allen.  
  
"No sir, a young lady I met in the forest gave it to me and requested that you should read it first," Brian said.  
  
"I see, well, deliver it to King Aston imidiatly, he shall be very pleased to hear the news," Allen said.  
  
"Right away, sir," Brian said with a bow, and ran off to deliver the message.  
  
Allen watched the young man run off, and then looked to Van. A grim look was on his face. "Thinking about Hitomi?" Allen asked  
  
Van snaped out of his gloomy state, "Yeah I can't gat her out of head," Van said," I know it's been a year, but still, I can't stop thinking of her,"  
  
"Van, she was the Wing Goddess. She came here to do her job. Now that she is no longer needed, she had to leave," Allen said. He turned his back to Van and began to walk away.  
  
Van looked down at the. "Gaia may no longer need her, but I do," he said to himself, no one else heard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian held on tight to the raigns of his horse as it sped through the thick forest. The scroll was tucked safely away in his belt. The Astorian capital of Palas was just on the other ide of the forest, but he still had to hurry to aviod being seen by any Diez soldiers. The forest was oddly silent, the birds weren't singing. Usually the forest was filled with magical voices, but today it was quiet, too quiet. Brian then remembered what Allen said, ~In the past, birds were the key to winning or losing a battle. When they are singing, that means the forest is empty, and there is nothing to fear. But, when all is silent, danger is near, and an ambush is sure to happen.~  
  
"Ambush, yeah right. The Diez couldn't make their way through this forest even if they tried," Brian said to himself confidently, perhaps a little too confident.  
  
"ATTACK," a voice shouted, and several figures lept out of the surounding brush. One of the figures knocked Brian off his horse.  
  
"Sieze him," one of the men shouted.  
  
Three, heavily clad men lifted Brian off the ground and restrained him. Brian's horse ran off into the woods in fright. One of the soldiers walked up to Brian and looked at him. "Hmmmmmm," the man said, "A young man, about 16 years of age. Yes, I think this is the one,"  
  
"Let's go show him to the boss," another soldier said.  
  
The men then draged Brian deeper into the forest. It was a while before they reached a clearing. The clearing was perfectly round, and the forest canopy opened up to show the star filled sky. In the center of the clearing was a crumbled, stone statue that reasembled a cat like creature. A lone figure sat upon it's head. I was a young man, atleast 19 years old. Sandy-brown hair reached down past his shoulders. His back was facing Brian and the men when they entered the clearing. One of the men took a step forward. "Lord Tyler," the man said.  
  
Tyler looked over his shoulder, glaring at the man with his violet eyes. "What is it?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I believe we have found the young man you have been searching for," the man said.  
  
Tyler stood up and jumped down from his position on the statue. He walked twords the men and Brian, his sword at his side. He glared at Brian, and then looked back to the man, "No, it's not him. His eyes are too inoccent to belong to a murderer," Tyler said. He then turned back to Brian, "What is your name, boy?" he asked.  
  
"B-Brian Seeris," Brian stuttered.  
  
"Tell me Brian, do you know where I can find a boy named Dilandau.?" Tyler asked.  
  
Brian shook his head, "Never heard of him,"  
  
"I see," Tyler said. He then saw the scroll tucked away in Brian's belt. "What's this?" he asked as he snatched it up. Brian didn't make a attempt to stop him. Tyler's eyes scaned the scroll and a grin appeared upon his face. "So, the Selencian Empire has joined the war," he mused to himself.  
  
"What should we do with the boy, Lord Tyler?" The man asked.  
  
Tyler's cold gaze returned to the man, "Take him back to the fort of the Rucifa Bandits, and lock him in the dungeon. His disappearance should cause more controversy between Astoria and Diez," Tyler laughed.  
  
The men then dragged Brian away, back into the forest. Tyler was left alone. He glanced back to the scroll, "So Tali has ranaway, she must know my plans," he said lowly to himself.  
  
"Lord Tyler!" A new voice called out.  
  
Tyler spun around to see his second-in-command, Damian, emerge from some bushes. He was about 17, with raven-black hair that was long enough to sit on. His eyes were gold and he wore black robes. Anyone who saw him could instantly tell that he was a sorcerer. "Lord Tyler, Hensi and Guda have found some strange women in the forest," Damian said.  
  
"The Wing Goddess?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I believe one of them is the girl we were looking for," Damian said, "Hensi and Guda took them back to the fort,"  
  
"I see, let's head back to the fort of the Rucifa Bandits," Tyler said as he walked into the forest, Damian followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hitomi woke in a daze, the world around her was still blurry. She sat up slowly and her vision soon cleared up. She sat in the middle of a grassy plain, with the night sky hanging over head. Two moons hung in the sky, one gray, the other blue. Hitomi gazed at the moons. "I've returned," she said to herself, "I've returned to Gaia,"  
  
A loud explosion echo through the air. Hitomi turned around and looked for the source of the explosion, and she found it. A battle was starting, and she was in the middle of it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
Renzi: Oooooooooooooooo.............Cliffhanger  
  
Van: you are so evil.  
  
Renzi: I know. Remember, Dilly-sama in next chapter!  
  
Review  
  
No flames please 


End file.
